Of Wise Men and Little Crushes
by saphirearella
Summary: Rachel's dads take Kurt out for coffee after they notice he seems a little down. Leroy gets a bit too excited about Kurt's crush, and Blaine makes a special appearance.


It was after a performance by the New Directions, in the auditorium for everyone to see, that Rachel had introduced her dads to the Glee Club.

"Dad, Dad, this is my Glee Club. Here, with the beautiful blonde hair is Quinn. This adorable gentlemen is my boyfriend, Finn..." She had gone through the other introductions, reaching Mercedes and Kurt at the other side of the group.

"Mercedes is our very loud, fun friend. And this is Kurt! Our fabulous, gay countertenor." Kurt didn't really know why she had to mention that last part to her dads, even if he knew that they would accept him. It just seemed uneccesary, and a little embarassing to say it out loud like that. It was a word he avoided using, or looked around before saying it. A word that seemed to summon bullies and violence.

And those thoughts were why, when Rachel's dads smiled in his direction, his smile was a pale imitation at best.

And they noticed.

Rachel later pushed Kurt up to them, encouraged him to talk with them. "They've been together a long time, Kurt. They know what you're going through. Go on, talk to them. They'll be nice."

So Kurt nervously, shakily made his way up to them.

"H-Hi." he said, with a fake smile and an awkward wave. He damned himself for his ineloquency. The two men merely smiled.

"Hey, Kurt." said Hiram. "Our daughter speaks highly of you, which, believe me, is a _big_ compliment." Kurt laughed nervously.

"That's...that's good. I'm glad she likes me." _Everyone knows there's no others. _Leroy nodded.

"So..we've noticed you don't look too happy. What's wrong?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it again. That was..very perceptive of them. And something in Kurt's heart ached, because these people he had only just met, had noticed something that his "friends" hadn't. No words came out.

"Come on," Hiram said fondly, gesturning for him to come with them. "Let's go get some coffee." Kurt stuttered. It was a bad habit that he rarely succumbed to, but this situation had caught him off guard. It reminded him a bit of how Blaine and he had first become friends.

"B-but..Rachel?" They smiled at him.

"She's catching a ride home with Finn. She just wanted us to see the performance." Kurt nodded and followed the two men to their car.

He tried not to worry about the fact that he might have to bare his soul to two men he barely knew when they arrived, the Lima Bean's harsh lighting glaring at them, a disturbance in the darkness. It was only seven o'clock, but the Lima moon rose early.

He sat down with Leroy while Hiram asked his order and then went up the counter, apparently knowing Leroy's order by heart. That made Kurt smile.

"So," Leroy said when Hiram was out of earshot. He smiled mischeviously. "Is there any boy you have your eye on?" Kurt blushed at that.

"Ah, I see. There _is_ someone then." Kurt just blushed harder. "Well? You _are_ going to tell me about him, aren't you?" Kurt nodded, trying to calm his blush.

"Well, his name is Blaine. He goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville. He's um..very nice and-"

"Come now, you don't have to hold back on me. Gush, my boy! What colour are his eyes? I haven't been able to chat about a nice crush in a long time. Let me live vicariously through you?" and that coaxed a smile out of Kurt.

"Okay, well, he's..gorgeous."

"Aww." Leroy remarked.

"He has this really cute, curly hair. It's dark and very nice..and his eyes..are hazel and I could get lost in them for hours. His voice is smooth, very pleasant to listen to and not at all high-pitched like mine." Leroy's eyes glinted with fondness. He leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's hands, obviously excited for the boy.

"And..how did you two meet?" Kurt blushed, for a different reason now. He was a bit ashamed.

"Well, um, see...Puck had me go spy on Glee Club competition but he knew I wasn't a real new student from the moment he saw me. He went along with it, though. Told me that I shouldn't forget my uniform next time, and he kind of..straightened out my lapel. Then he took my hand and led me to the Warblers, that's their glee club, performance. He sang 'Teenage Dream' and looked at me the whole time." And yet more blushing. Kurt might catch on fire if this wasn't over soon.

"That's adorable." Leroy said, smiling.

"What's adorable?" said Hiram, setting both of their coffees and his own on the table. He settled in next to Leroy.

"Well, Kurt here was just telling me about a little crush of his named Blaine." Hiram smiled over at Kurt.

"Oh, really? And how old is this Blaine?"

"S-seventeen." The men exchanged glances, eyes shining, smile evident.

"Oh, now..Seventeen? An older man, huh?" Hiram winked, the humour evident in his voice.

"Not by much..." Kurt said, looking a bit surprised. They laughed.

"Ah..crushes. I remember those days..." Hiram said wistfully.

"Yes, and speaking of that, do you think he likes you back?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. We're just friends, although I'd like to be more." Leroy chuckled.

"Sounds to me like he likes you back. I don't think boys just go around straightening out other's lapels and dedicating songs to people that they don't really like. Wait..he _is_ gay, isn't he?" A new look of worry took over their faces. Kurt scrambled to answer.

"Oh, oh yes! The only gay guy I've ever met, although I can't say that now and-" He stopped suddenly, whipping his head around to look at the door. They followed his line of sight.

"What is it, Kurt?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hiram said, tilting his head.

"Kurt!" called out the voice of a curly-haired boy with hazel eyes, coming over to their table.

"Oh, hey, Blaine." Kurt said weakly, a wide smile appearing on his face. Leroy and Hiram looked at each other, fighting the urge to coo at the adorable young ones. He certainly had described Blaine well.

"How are you? I just got back from Warblers practice and- Oh, I'm sorry! You have company! I just came over here and imposed and-"

"Nonsense." Leroy said, smiling. "Welcome to the table. I'm Leroy." he said, extending a hand. Blaine shook it, his own goofy smile appearing as well. Hiram extended his hand as well, also receiving a handshake in return.

"Not to be rude, but who are..?" Blaine said to Kurt, motioning to the Leroy and Hiram.

"Oh! These are Rachel's dads. Rachel introduced us after our performance in the auditorium." Blaine looked a little relieved.

"Oh, good. I was worried I was going to have to refrain from any "gay" behavior." Hiram laughed.

"Oh, no. No need to tone down the gay." Hiram said, waving his hands dismissively.

"We're two gay men with a daughter who loves showtunes. I'm surprised our house hasn't caught fire from how flaming it is in there." Leroy quipped. The four exchanged laughter.

Blaine stole a look at Kurt's face, hazel eyes staying focused on Kurt just a bit too long.

They noticed, sharing secrets smile with each other.

Kurt tried to take a sip of his coffee, only to realise the cup was empty.

"Oh, I need another, then. Anyone else want anything?" he said, rising from the chair.

"An ice tea, if you please, Kurt?" Hiram said. He elbowed Leroy under the table.

"Oomph! Oh, Kurt! A caramel latte if you don't mind?" Kurt smiled and nodded, making his way to the counter. Once out of earshot, Hiram leaned in.

"So, are you two a thing?" he asked, winking, though he knew the answer. In reality, he was saying something more along the lines of _So, get flustered if you like Kurt; Shrug it off if you're just friends. _

But he was how the boy would react.

"Uh- Erm..Oh! We-we're not really a thing..just friends...Not that Kurt is unattractive or anything! We're just..not like that." He sputtered, cheeks heating up, and eyes trying to look anywhere but Hiram's eyes.

"Shame. You would be so cute together. Snuggled up together on a rainy night, mugs of hot chocolate in one hand, each other's hand in the free one. Sharing cute little pecks on the cheek while watching romantic movies. Doesn't that sound lovely, Hiram?" Leroy said, in an attempt to get the younger boy blushing.

He suceeded. The shade of red that Blaine's face took on was rather impressive, in fact. He smiled, an I-thought-so look clearly upon his face. Hiram's face was smug as well.

Kurt came back with the ice tea, caramel latte, and his own coffee, smiling.

"So, what were you three talking about?"

"Nothing." Blaine said too quickly. Blaine pulled up his sleeve and looked at a watch that wasn't there. "Oh, hey. Kurt, I gotta go. Westerville is about an hour and a half from here, so if you'll excuse me." and he rushed out of the Lima Bean, leaving Kurt a bit confused, but not before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Kurt was struck speechless. The two men across from him leaned over the table and grabbed his hands. They fought the urge to freaking squeal. They didn't care who you were, that was adorable.

"I knew he liked you, Kurt." Leroy said. Hiram pulled up his sleeve and checked an actual watch.

"Oh, look at the time. Kurt, come on, we've gotta get you home." He said, grabbing his coat in a swift motion and putting it on before Kurt could form a response.

Leroy, on the other hand, hadn't taken off his coat the whole time, and spent the time it took Hiram getting ready to leave, squeezing Kurt's hands with an excited look on his face.

"Come on, Kurt, you have to tell me all about that when we get in the car; How it felt, how happy you were. Oh, you two are so cute together! You _must _let me plan your wedding..."

So Hiram shook his head and got in the driver's seat, assuming Leroy was going to be a tad too preoccupied on the drive to Kurt's house.

Kurt was a really nice kid, thought Hiram. He deserved some happiness in his life. His hollow eyes and empty smile had make it clear. Yet, it looked as though this Blaine was the current provider of joy in his life, and maybe even more so in the near future, if the love in his eyes when he looked at Kurt was any indication.


End file.
